


A New Life

by QueenLexi3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baby Zhang, Daddy Frank, Deep thoughts with Frank, F/M, Frank is a nervous dad, Hazel is sleepy, Mommy Hazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexi3/pseuds/QueenLexi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the war, a married Frank and Hazel welcome a new life into their little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HoO fic, so reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Frank Zhang stares into the plastic hospital cradle incredulously. Hazel sleeps soundly on the hospital bed, but Frank definitely can't blame her. The labor had been long and hard, and their daughter isn't exactly little. He smiles and strokes the girl's chubby cheek. He bites his lip and picks up the girl gently, careful to support her head and do everything else the nurse had told him to do. She opens her blue eyes, that he's sure will change to match either his or Hazel's, and then seems to find him so uninteresting that she falls back asleep. He smiles and sits down in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed. He looks around the dull hospital room, then back at his wife lying on the bed, then back down to their beautiful daughter. He's amazed that they got so far. He can remember when he was awkward and shy on Argo II with all the seemingly invincible heroes. He can remember being jealous of LEO of all people, and being worried that Hazel would get bored of him. He chuckles at his own teenage foolishness and shakes his head. In a way, he thinks, it was good for him to have silly things to worry about. Worrying about everything else he had to deal with most likely would have driven him insane. He smiles at his little daughter when she shifts in his arms. 

"I swear, you'll be so safe you can only worry about silly things." He smiles and kisses her forehead gently. "And also I've decided you're not allowed to date until you're, like, ninety." He blushes when he hears an exhausted giggle coming from the bed. He looks up at Hazel, who's watching them.

"So that's the sort of dad you'll be? Super protective? Even if she does try to date, they'll be terrified of you." His blush intensifies and he pouts. 

"Well... She's very pretty. I don't want her to get hurt by a boy. Or a girl, for that matter." He strokes her tiny cheek again. He hears Hazel chuckle again and frowns when the girl starts rooting for his thumb. "I think she's also hungry." He hands the girl over to be fed and watches Hazel and how gentle she is with her. He'd known as soon as they found out she was pregnant that Hazel would be a good mother. He'd never doubted that for a second. He mainly doubts himself, even now that the baby is here. 

"Frank? Did you hear me?" He looks at Hazel again, blushing once more at the realization that he'd completely zoned out and that his wife had been talking to him. 

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." The smile he gets in return makes his heart flutter. 

"It's fine! I was just saying that we get to go home tomorrow, and I don't think any of the clothes we bought her will fit. Though I suppose we should have anticipated her being on the large side..." She looks down at the twelve pound, twenty three inch baby. Frank frowns, hoping his little daughter wouldn't have the same problem he has- having to special order clothes or wear things that stretch. It makes it incredibly hard to have a style of any kind. 

"I can run out and buy her some clothes. I mean, some of what we have should fit her..." He looks at the baby's tiny face and smiles lovingly. "And if we don't, we can just buy her a whole new wardrobe." Hazel nods and moves the baby a bit in her lap.  ~~  
~~

"Okay. We'll just do that, then." She coos to the child and when she finishes eating, she burps her and wraps her back up. She hands her back to Frank, who immediately supports her head and makes her comfortable like he's been doing it for ages.

"I wonder if our godly parents would want to know about her..." He bites his lip. "I'm not sure I want Pluto OR Mars holding her, though." He looks at her. He gasps when she seems to smile at him. "She smiled!" He looks to Hazel, eyes wide and face flushed with excitement. 

"No, sweetheart, she probably just passed gas." 

"Oh. Well, that's not nearly as exciting." He shakes his head and pouts down at her. 

Hazel laughs. "Well don't scold her. She's only a few hours old. And I'm actually quite glad you told our friends to just come see us tomorrow. I'm really not up to visitors." 

Frank nods dutifully and strokes the girl's cheek. "I don't think our little Marie Emily is up for visitors, either. She needs to sleep." He sets her in the hospital cradle and settles back into her uncomfortable leather chair. "And I would offer to crawl in the bed with you, but I doubt you're allowed to have pets in here and me in human form might break it." The bed doesn't really look sturdy, and he doubts it would hold him AND Hazel. Or just him by himself, for that matter. Hazel chuckles, and she's soon asleep. Frank tries to sleep as well, but he can't until he's sure his daughter is safe and sleeping just as soundly as her mother. Once he makes sure of that, he closes his eyes and dozes off. His last thoughts are,  _Maybe I won't be as bad at this as I thought._


End file.
